A Newbie Leader
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Cloudbreeze is a loyal warrior who has always been respected. No cat expected her to go from warrior to deputy to leader though did they? Read and you can find out how her leader ceremony goes and how it even came to that point! Created for the 'Nine Lives' challenge in LightClan.


**Hey people! Sayori here! This is my first non 1st person story! No hate please... Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

* * *

Cloudebreeze sat patiently beside the mourning Summerstar. The deputy of SunClan, Gingershade, had recently died.

"Summerstar," Cloudbreeze said calmly, "you have already sat through the one night vigil. It is time for you to let the elders bury him. Don't forget you also need to apoint a new deputy." Summerstar stood up and looked over at Cloudbreeze.

"Why should I?" Summerstar asked with her eyes still dull with grief, "Gingershade did so much for me! He shouldn't have died to save me! I wanted him to live on! Not in Starclan, but here!" Cloudbreeze dipped her head out of grief, but then pulled herself together shaking her head.

"He did what he desired. He wants you to live on and enjoy life with a new deputy. Trust me when I say he does not want you eternally grieving over him." Cloudbreeze said solemnly, "Why don't you do him this final favor?" Summerstar accepted her point. She gave one last look at her dead deputy and sighed before turning to her now gathering warriors. Summerstar took a deep breath before beginning.

"I am calling you all here today to name my new deputy!" She called, "I say these words before the body of Gingershade, my dear deputy, in hopes that he will aprove of my choice! Cloudbreeze will be the new deputy of SunClan!" Everyone cheered Cloudbreeze's name as she stepped forward. She dipped her head to her leader.

"Thank you Summerstar. I will do my very best as deputy." Cloudbreeze declared, "I will fight hard by your side until the day I die." No cat was surprised by her words of loyalty, but Summerstar simply shook her head.

"Cloudbreeze you can believe me when I say you will soon be Cloudstar." Summerstar stated, "I am growing old, and I believe this is the appropriate time to tell all of you that I am... On my last life." Cloudbreeze stepped back in shock.

"You could still live a long last life though can't you?!" Cloudbreeze asked frantically.

"Yes Cloudbreeze I did..." Summerstar purred, "I have been on my last life for moons now... I shall also mention the Greencough I have had for three days now is finally ready to take my last life away." Shadowglade the medicine cat nodded his head sadly.

"There was nothing I could do but hope for her acceptance of a new deputy..." the black tom sighed, "I am glad that she choose one in time, and I trust all of you will respect her judgement." Shadowglade gazed around at the grieving cats crowding the small patch of ground.

"Cloudbreeze please understand that you were the best choice. No cat could do better. I trust you." Summerstar spoke her last words before falling dead at Cloudbreeze's paws. Cloudbreeze shook her head with confusion.

"What just happened?" She asked weakly. Shadowglade padded up to her.

"You are our leader now." He declared, "Now it is your turn to pick a deputy." Cloudbreeze nodded distantly.

"I - I guess so..." She agreed with grief filling her voice, "I say these words b - before the body of Summerstar in h - hopes that she will aprove of my ch - choice. Fadeclaw will be the new deputy of SunClan!" Everyone cheered for the two cats. Cloudbreeze dipped her head to Fadeclaw before turning to Shadowglade.

"We should go so we can maybe arrive on time." She sighed. Shadowglade nodded his head and they made there way out of camp and off to find the meeting place of living cats and the cats of Starclan.

* * *

They finally reached the Star Stone and Cloudbreeze padded up to it slowly and nervously. She finally touched her nose to the cold stone and she felt her life slip away. She woke in a completly different place. It was a clearing cover in mist with bright stars in the sky. Cloudbreeze soon noticed many cats coming out of the mist. There pelts were faded and they gleamed bright in the starlight. One of the cats steped out of the ranks. Cloudbreeze recognized the cat clearly as her mother Featherfall, who had died protecting Cloudbreeze and her now also dead sister from a badger. Her eyes were filled with love for her kit.

"Its been so long since I have seen you!" Cloudbreeze raced over to her, "What is this?"

"It is you becoming a leader silly!" Her mother purred. Cloudbreeze smiled at her mother's soft voice.

"Well then I am ready." Cloudbreeze declared. Her mother nodded. Featherfall gently rested her head on Cloudbreeze's head.

"With this life I give you courage! Use it well in your battles to come!" Featherfall declared. Cloudbreeze felt a large shock go through her body and she nearly fell over. Her head was spinning, but she could faintly see her sister Brightfang, who had died in a fight with MoonClan, step forward. When she regained her balance her sister didn't give her much time. She quickly rested her head on Cloudbreeze's just like her mother had done.

"With this life I give you acceptance! Use it well during times of loss!" She declared. Another shock went through Cloudbreeze's body, but it was softer and less forceful. Cloudbreeze dipped her head to her sister, and She felt another head rest on top. She looked up slightly to see Gingershade there.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well when it seems hard to care for others." He stated. Cloudbreeze felt warmth this time. She felt protected and warm.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Next came forward her mentor Darklight, who died of greencough. He rested his head on Cloudbreeze's.

"With this life I give you leadership! Use it well when the result relies on your decision!" He said. The shock was as great as the first, but this time Cloudbreeze was prepared and held her position. Next her sister's mate Goldenpelt, who died due to death berrys, stepped forward. He quickly did as all the others.

"With this life I give you loyalty! Use it in times of doubt!" He declared. With the gift of loyalty Cloudbreeze felt yet another shock. The shock was soft though, and she barely felt the pain. This time a cat she didn't know padded forward.

"My name is Silverfern. I died protecting your mother from being killed by a MoonClan warrior while she was giving birth." Silverfern said softly. She then rested her head on top of Cloudbreeze's.

"With this life I give you strength! Use it in the many battes to come!" Silverfern called. Cloudbreeze felt a feeling of war burst inside her until the moment Silverfern lifted her head. The next cat who steped forward Cloudbreeze did know. Her father's best friend Flameclaw, who died of greencough.

"With this life I give you patience! Use it well when you feel tested!" He declared. Next another cat Cloudbreeze did not know stepped forward. The cat was a young kit less than a moon old.

"I am Dewkit your sister. I died when I was born so you never met me." Dewkit said softly. Cloudbreeze dipped her head down near the ground so her dead sister could rest her head on it.

"With this life I give you recovery! Use it well when death occurs!" She exclaimed. Cloudbreeze felt sad thoughts rush through her mind. They soon lifted though as Dewkit stepped back allowing Summerstar to come forward. She rested her head on Cloudbreeze's.

"With this life I give you wisdom! Use it well when you don't now what to do next!" Summerstar declared. All of the cats who had given Cloudbreeze a life stepped forward as Summerstar lifted her head.

"I hail you by your new name, Cloudstar! Your old life is no more! You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of SunClan! Defnd it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity!" Summerstar declared proudly.

"Cloudstar! Cloudstar! Cloudstar!" All the StarClan cats cheered.

* * *

Cloudstar awoke from the dream, and Shadowglade padded over to help her up.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was something I won't forget." Cloudstar stated simply, "I am no longer Cloudbreeze... I am Cloudstar."

* * *

 **Cloudstar! Congrats for the white kitty! XD Thank you for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
